Romeo and Cinderella
by DarkestAz
Summary: Because Romeo and Juliet is too mainstream. Fushimi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**It's been awhile since I last posted here! I recently got into K, and I hadn't written anything on here in awhile. I've had this idea for awhile, so… yeah. **

"Oh come on, why can't _we_ have freakin' magical powers in the real world?"

Rosa held her head in frustration. She was currently watching another episode of K and comparing it with the real world throughout the whole thing. Even though she wasn't a big fan of anime, she somehow forced herself to come back every week to watch more.

As the end song and credits rolled she leaned back in her chair feeling dejected, "don't forget the drop dead gorgeous guys…" she mumbled incoherently.

Exiting the tab, Rosa sunk into her chair, sighing. "If I could go into the anime world," she said to particularly no one, "I wonder what it would be like?" She contemplated all the possible things that could happen to her, from saving the world, to maybe even finding her dream guy. She snickered at the thought of that last one. Now _that _would be interesting.

Suddenly, her mom had called her from downstairs. "Rosa, it's bedtime! Go to sleep, you have school tomorrow!"

"I know, I know! Goodnight!" Rosa hollered. She shut off her computer before flopping onto her bed.

The next morning was uneventful as usual. Once Rosa arrived at homeroom she was greeted with the usual incessant babbling and chatter of all her friends and classmates. The room was buzzing with the usual rumors made up by bored adolescences.

The day went by as usual, when the last bell rang signaling the end of the day, all the students started shuffling towards the exits.

Rosa sprinted all the way home, she knew no one would be home for a few hours so it was the perfect time to watch some K. Feeling giddy, she took the stairs two steps at a time. Throwing her bag at the foot of her door she turned on her computer, slamming her hands on the table in a rhythmic tune as she waited for her computer to boot up.

No later than three seconds after her computer loaded up was she greeted with a pop up ad. It was a blank screen other then the bolded letters in the middle. It spelt out, 'Congratulations!'

"Oh hell no!" Rosa furiously clicked on the exit button until the ad disappeared. However, no less then another three seconds did another ad show up.

"Ugh, what now?" Rosa said exasperated. She was about to click the exit button before her mouse had acted by itself. It abruptly clicked the pop up.

Nothing happened for a few seconds before she felt something grab her arm and yank her off her chair. She turned around to find amber eyes staring down at her. Before she could even react the person had violently placed a cloth over her mouth and nose.

"N-no!" She flailed a bit before she felt herself becoming more and more sedated. She slowly sagged down, her eyes drooping before she slowly lost consciousness.

**Well, that was… an abrupt ending? I'm not really sure if I used 'sedated' right. O-o **

**Read and Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this isn't really a Fushimi x OC YET. It was kind of an exaggeration/overstatement when I put Fushimi x OC. Anyway, I'm glad a few people liked this; I didn't expect anyone to like this at all! *^* **

**Sorry if the last chapter was boring, it was meant to introduce my OC. Unlike last chapter where it was 3****rd**** person this'll be in 1****st**** person now.**

**OH I FORGOT. Do not read this fanfiction if you have not finished K. It has spoilers!**

How the hell did it come to this again? All I wanted to do was to watch some god-damn K, not somehow get sucked into the K universe! When I had regained consciousness I was immediately assaulted by the Scepter 4 clansmen. The reason? I had fallen from the sky.

I had literally fallen from the sky and landed right in front of the Scepter 4 HQ. What were the odds of that happening? Heck, I don't even know how I didn't die from that! Let alone come uninjured!

At the moment I was being interrogated by the Blue King, Reisi Munakata. Lieutenant Awashima listening intently from behind him.

"I'll ask you once more; do you have any relation to this man?"

He brought up a low quality photo of Yashiro, or rather the Colourless King pointing a gun at the camera. I hadn't really paid much attention to it before, but seeing the photo so up close, seeing the twisted grin and crazy look in his eyes. It sent shivers down my body.

"No." I answered flatly.

I couldn't just say, "Oh you know, I'm from the real world and you're just a bunch of fictional characters and that that's the Colourless King in the photo."

He looked back at the lieutenant, exchanging very meaningful looks to each other before turning back to me. "Very well, thank you for your cooperation. But do forgive me, under certain circumstances you are not allowed to leave."

My eyes bulged out a bit, "Wait what?"

"I'm sorry, but you are still under suspicion. Even if you had not done anything, you _did _fall from the sky. So we require you stay here for awhile, please do understand."

"Way to put that" I said dryly. Honestly, as reluctant as I seemed, I really had no choice. I had no other way to go; I was stuck in the anime world with no money, or home.

"Forgive me, but what must be done is done." He looked back at the lieutenant. "Awashima-kun, could you escort our guest to her quarters? She will be staying with the other clansmen."

"Yes, captain."

Without another word she led me out into the hall. As we passed through the corridors I tried my best to remember my way around.

We had arrived in front of my room; placing her hand on the doorknob she twisted it open. Inside, the walls and floor were a blue velvet. About five beds were lined together; night stand tables were placed next to them. All in all it was rather quaint with a little bit of luxuriousness mixed in.

"This is your room; you will be sharing it with other clansmen. You can go look around, I'll be back later." Lieutenant Awashima said rather attentively.

"Alright" I replied.

She gave me a dry smile before heading out, leaving me alone in the room.

I picked what seemed to be a vacant bed, before collapsing into it.

"All I wanted to do was watch some K," I said quietly. "So much can happen in less than three hours…" I curled up in my bed, bringing my feet to my chest. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to go home. Sure, being in the anime world was cool and crap, but despite the fact that I've been here less than a day, I already wanted to go home. I was lonely. I missed my family and friends already.

Suddenly, I heard the audible sound of a tongue clicking in annoyance. "Hey, are you going to get up and introduce yourself or what, 'guest'?

My eyes widened, I sat up, looking for the source of the voice. My eyes travelled to a slim man leaning against the door frame. He had messy black hair and blue eyes, surrounded by rectangular black glasses. A blatant look of disinterest was on his face.

"Rosalyn Avies" I said almost inaudibly, "how about you?" I said flatly, thrusting my hands into the pockets of the sweater I was wearing. As gorgeous as he was, his personality had always irritated me.

Of course, I already knew his name, but I guess it was only fair that he introduce himself also.

He perked up a bit when I said this, his lips forming into a small smile.

"It's Saruhiko."

"Saruhiko Fushimi."

**YEY I FINISHED. Just too clear up some things beforehand, Rosa's real name is Rosalyn. Rosa is a nickname! **

**I need to write more, I swear. All my chapters are SUPER short… =w= **

**Now to answer the reviews…**

**Mirei-Chan: Actually, I was intending it to be Yashiro, but whatever :P And no, the title's not from Vocaloid, I just made it up on the spot. I really have nothing else to call this story so…**

**Alwaysblu: I didn't know! O-o I hope you liked this chapter! And well, not REALLY. In a way, he just kind of… transported Rosa to the anime world. XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
